SV011/Read
Riki POV "Alright! The Training will stop here for now. Good works, kids!" ― Genjuro All : .... ( =_=III) *exhausted* Riki : I....I can't do anymore training.... *Exhausted* Kamon : Me either.... Genjuro : Okay, because I have works to do at the Headquarter so you kids are free after this. Let's continued tomorrow. Dissemble. *leaves* All : *sigh* Hah~ Basara : That old man finally.... Jenta : Gone dude.... Bakuga : I never felt any training could be this exhausting before... Raydra : I think this ain't a training for b-shots.... Riki : Now what we're going to do? All : .... Kamon : Umm..... Oh! I think where should we go now! All : ??? Kamon : *smile/excited* ~Timeskip~ 『...............』 "So... Why you all here at my house? *get annoyed* *reading a magazine*" ― Lynne Riki : Hehehehe... Kamon : Our training at Genjuro-san over so I thought that can we borrowed your practice field instead. Can we? Lynne : Can, what happened to Genjuro-san? Riki : He have to go to the Headquarter for some works so he left us free time. Lynne : What a waste.... Riki / Kamon : Eh?! Kamon : What a waste?! Do you even know how Genjuro-san trained?! Lynne : Yeah, he's sure is a professional trainer, you should keep training. Kamon : Why?! Do you even know how we feel under his training?! Lynne : Yeah, it was great so what's wrong with it? Kamon : How could you even know!? You're not his disciple! Lynne : I am, do you forgot I'm his disciple early than you guys? Lynne : Go for it, Tadase is at the backyard, just ask him anything you want he sure will make it to you. Kamon : Oh! Thank Lynne! Let's go guys! Riki : Um! Lynne : Hey! Riki. Riki : Yeah? "Your bed head." ― Lynne Riki : (=_=III) Ah...Yeah...Well this is.... sort of...hehehe...hah~ *giggles* ~''Timeskip'' ~ "It was worst! I even letting Lynne see my bed head...hah~" ― Riki Kamon : Don't bother about it, Riki. Tadase : He's right. Bed Head just make other think that you're not good at cleaning up, which also make others think you cute. *sparkly aura* All : .... Kamon : Who said that to you? ( - _ - III) Tadase : From Utau-chan. Kamon : (-_-IIII) Utau, huh....? Bakuga : Really? Novu? All : ??? Novu : Yes, looks like finally the threat of the Noise had reach all globe now. Kamon : What?! Riki : How?! Novu : If Ogawa-san said it true that... Looks the door of Babylon had opened now the Noise completely come to the human world at will now. Samuru : The door of the Babylon.... Remembering ~Flashback~ "The two mysterious newly discovered thing, The Nehushtan Armor and Solomon's Cane." ― Genjuro ~End~ Samuru : *Oh yeah, where are those two things gone to? I haven't seen it yet either in the HQ, I wonder why they doesn't show up? And what are their hidden abilities are?* Dravise : Samuru ? Samuru : Nothing. Kamon : Damn it! Why and what are noise are attacking?! Riki : .... Guys, what about going to the HQ now? All : ... Bakuga : HQ huh? Dragren : Let's go then. Kamon : Uh... Hey Tadase, thanks for everything, you can go back home now or what ever, just be sure to be safe. Tadase : Ye...Yeah... Sure... ??? Lynne : .... *put the magazines on the table* *leaves* ~Timeskip~ At the same time, in Southern, there is a woman in 20s, she has navy blue hair and magenta eyes and has a great resemblance to Riki Ryugasaki. Its... "Jeez, where did Riki gone off to now?" ― Ms.Ryugasaki Riki POV We went back to Center City, and who do you think we bumped into? Its a girl with silver hair which styled into two half-pigtails, and purple eyes. She wears a red short jacket with long sleeves and hood, black dress with black frills, X-patterned accents, white long tights with pink frilled cuffs and red high heels. Its Millay. "What do you want?" ―Millay Riki : Well, can you lead us to the HQ? Millay : Why I should take you there? Riki : Because we forgot where is it. Hehehe.... *bitter smile* Millay : *get annoyed* Don't make that silly face of yours! Just call that old man pick you and its fine! Garuburn : Hey, hey, don't be hot temper. Millay : Tch! Such a pain, okay already! I'm just telling where the location is only, you work is to walk yourself to it. Riki : Heh?~~ Millay : Don't make any complains! The place called Lydian Music Academy! Its location is visible in the map go for yourself. Novu : Its true. Its located quite north from here. Millay : I done my job, and get going! Stop Annoying! Kamon : Alright guys! Let's go! Oh, thanks again Millay! Millay : Those guys sure are such a pain, and ... ( =_=0) "Why are you still here!" ― Millay Riki : Oh, when you're busying talking with the others, I told Novu and Bakuga I'll meet them later at the HQ. "That's doesn't like an answer to me!" ― Millay Riki : Because that, Millay seems troubled, so I kinda worried.... Millay : Hah?! *blushed* Wha-What are you saying?! Riki : Is there anything bothering you? Millay : ... *blush* ~Timeskip~ Riki : Oh~ So you jealous that Lynne has a relic of her own. Millay : Its not jealous just, she so lucky. A relic can help you more in a battle than only an armed gear. Riki : So you want to find one? Millay : Even you say, I don't know where to start and even don't whether if Ichaival's Relic does exist. Riki : But You want it right? Millay : Yeah.... Wait! When do I have going along well with you?! Riki : Last year. Millay : I not meant that! ??? : Riki! Riki / Millay : ??? Riki : Mom?! Ms.Ryugasaki : Thank goodness you're safe. Riki : Mom what and why you're here? Ms.Ryugasaki : Isn't it obvious, to see whether you're safe in Chrome City. I heard the news, that the threat of Noise first spread out to be in Chrome City then the whole globe, so I worried about you of you in danger. Riki : Mom.... Sorry making you worry but I'm safe because I have friends here. Ms.Ryugasaki : Is that so. By the way, Riki who is your friend here? Millay : Uh? Riki : Ah, let me introduced to you mom, she's Millay, my friend, we fought along side in the battle of with Naga last year. Millay : Its a pleasure to meet you. Ms.Ryugasaki : The honor is mine, I know that Riki can caused many problems but I hope he didn't do much many troubles to you. Riki : Mom... Millay : He sure is a hopeless idiot. Riki : Millay you too?~ Millay : Hymp! *smirk* Ms.Ryugasaki : By the way, are you doing great? *whisper* Riki : Ah? Doing great what? Ms.Ryugasaki : Isn't it obvious, are you going along well with Millay-chan? Don't tell me you two are dating here? *whisper* Riki : Ah?! No no, Mom. We not! Definitely not! *blush* *panic* Ms.Ryugasaki : If that so, why you're blushing? It seems like you sure care a lot about her. Don't you? Riki : Mom!~ Ms.Ryugasaki : Hahahaha *giggles* Millay : *looking at them* *He's sure is lucky, having a caring mother by his side. Mine are ....* ~Flashback~ (7 years ago from now) "Mama! Mama! Look at this!" ― Millay "Oh~ You drew a picture of papa and mama huh? Let me see" ―Millay's mom "What are you looking at, Sherry?" ― Millay's Dad "Eric, look at this, Millay drew this" ― Sherry "Oh~ A picture of three of us, you drew well Millay, *pat on Millay's head*" ―Eric "*Happy smile* I loves Papa and Mama" ―Millay "Thank you, we loves Millay too" ― Eric and Sherry (After the second war) "Papa...Mama... Wake up!.... Papa... open up your eyes ... Mama say something too... *crying*" ―Millay " ........ " ― Eric and Sherry (3 years ago from now) "From now on, I'll be your father." ― Stanfred "What? You gonna replace my dead father?!" ―Millay "That's right, from now on, you must obey my orders" ―Stanfred ~END~ "Millay?" ―Riki Millay : Huh?! Riki : Are you ok? Ms.Ryugasaki : Millay-chan you're not looking well, is anything wrong? Millay : Nothing, just I zone out. Riki : Millay.... Activated Riki : This Alarm is! Millay : Tch! Is the damn Noise! ~At HQ~ "We've detect the Waveform of the Noise." ― Sakuya "Its a large army this time." ― Aoi "Who is the nearest Gear user? Send them out to stall time, we'll send out reinforcement!" ― Genjuro Novu : Let us go too! Genjuro : Not yet, your training is not fully done yet. Bakuga : But that doesn't mean we can't go help our friends. Genjuro : Order is order. Obey it. All : ... Shinji : Commissioner is doing this, because he cares all of you. He get into arguing too with Lynne-san in the past. Samuru : With Lynne...? "Commissioner!" ― Aoi "What's wrong?" ― Genjuro a video on the monitor Revealing a girl who has blue hair and eyes and styled her hair into a side ponytail and riding a motorcycle on the road. "Lynne!? Where is she heading to?" ―Genjuro "She's now heading the exact location of the Noise" ― Sakuya Aoi : But how? Genjuro : *look back* "Oh? I'm the one who told her. *giggle*" ― Ryoko All : ..... Genjuro : .... *don't do anything rush, Lynne-kun* ~Back to Riki them~ Riki POV "Looks like we have company." ― Millay Ms.Ryugasaki : Riki, is that... Riki : Yup, the Noise Ms.Ryugasaki : What we're going to do? Millay : Just stand back! Riki : Millay, don't be reckless. You can't do it alone! Millay : I don't care! 『'Kiliter Ichaival Tron... '』 Millay : *Ichaival equipped* Come get some! *transformed into a crossbows and firing arrows* Noise are continuously being eliminated one by one but there still much more of the Noise. Millay : Then what about this! *''Millay unleashes a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides. "Megadeth Party" ''* There's more noise are eliminated by Millay but unfortunately.... Millay : Hah!!!!!! *''Millay transforms her crossbows into a pair of double tri-barrle gatlings that fit over each of her arms, trading the homing properties of her crossbows for raw firepower.'' "Billion Maiden" *'' Noise : *being eliminated* Millay : Huh?! *look up* Suddenly two flying noise flying down and smash the Gatling along with themselves into ashes. The Ichaival is been destroyed. Millay : Huh?!!!! *shocked* Riki : Millay! '''Millay POV' "We have no longer detect the Ichaival..." ― Sakuya All : .... Kamon : What do you mean? Aoi : Ichaival been destroyed no longer can repair. All : !!!! Samuru : Then what about Riki them... Genjuro : Lynne-kun, where are you?.... "No way.... *shocked* Ichaival is.... been destroyed...." ―Millay Noise : *Approaching* "I no longer .... can fight .... anymore.... " ― Millay Riki : Millay! Ms.Ryugasaki : AHHH!!!!!! Riki : Mom! Millay : Huh? *look back* Riki : Mom are you ok? Ms.Ryugasaki : Kinda... Millay-chan, escape now. Millay : Eh? Ms.Ryugasaki : Me and Riki will do something so Millay-chan go. Noise : *approaching to Riki them* Riki : Mom! Ms.Ryugasaki : Don't worry. Millay : *What am I doing?! I supposed to be protecting them but ....* Am I gonna just watch the ones I should protect protect me... But .... The cruel world will kill them.... just like my Papa and Mama... I don't want that to happen... That ain't happen... There's is something I can do.... What if she will do in this situation? Huh... Remembering Its that so.... so it is... That girl (Lynné), even she gear wear damaged badly but she risk her life just to save a little girl.... Now I get it... What she truly want to use with this power.... She want to save much lives she can save... Now I get it .... How she feel ... when she will do in a time like this.... she will do.... I 'll .... I'll ... I'll...! Millay : Never give up! AHHHHHHH!!!!! 『'Kiliter Ichaival Tron....'』 ― Millay Then a red light appears and on the other side.... "We've detected an Aufwachen waveform just beside the Noise." ― Sakuya "Compare with the records, hurry up!" ― Ryoko 『Questions...? Foolish question! Inspiration from rage. Try feeling it with all your six senses.』 Riki : Is that! Millay : *Ichaival's Symphogear.... I can do it with this!* 『'Holding back-! Understand? Turn your back For more than three seconds and die. Sentiment...? Blazing up! I'm a stubborn matrix.'』 Millay : *Millay transforms her crossbows into a pair of double tri-barrle Gatlings that fit over each of her arms, trading the homing properties of her crossbows for raw firepower. '"Billion Maiden" '*'' I eliminated a lot of Noise, of course. Riki : Mom, its dangerous here. Let's go to a safe place. Ms.Ryugasaki : Ok. *look back* Please be okay, Millay-chan... Millay : *Ah. I will be okay!* ''*Millay unleashes a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides. '"Megadeth Party" *'' As long I have this, I can fight just like her, now I get it. How she feel when her gear was destroyed, even so she want to save many lives she can. I get it, the most important thing is not the power of the gear, is the determination of what you believing... She believed in the power of song... Just like Papa and Mama... Then I believed in the warmth of the song!!!! '''『You will be smashed at the peak of the boiling point....』 Millay : *Transforming back to cross bows. An enhancement to Millay's basic homing crossbows which adds an additional firing lane on either side of the main ones, tripling her rate of fire. "'Queen Inferno" *'' Noise : *turning into ashes* Then someone came, guess who. "Ah!!!!" ― Lynné Lynné : *conjures a large amount of energy swords in the air and rains down at her opponents "One Thousand Tears" * Millay : You! Lynné : Sorry for the late or I should said, I'm do it on purpose. Millay : I already knew, I sense your presence not long ago. I don't know what are you planning, watching me almost in despair and my Ichaival is back in the game. Isn't it? Lynné : Most of it correct. Noise : *approaching* Lynné : Let's save the talk later. What about it? Millay : Of course! Now ... "Let's start the Bayonet Charge!" ― Lynné & Millay 『... HaHa! Now, it's show time. Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.』 Millay : *firing arrows* Lynné : Hah! *does a spinning handstand, unfolding the long blades on her ankles to cut through everything around her. '"Wight Slayer" '* Millay : *transforms her bows into tri-barrets Gatlings and firing* Lynné :'' *transforms her sword into a much larger sword capable of delivering swings laced with blue lightning."Blue Flash" *'' Millay : *This girl never disappointed anyone huh... That's why that old man dears her so much huh... can't match her spirits.* Lynné : *conjures a sword comparable in size to a large truck, thrusted down with assistance from a kick by Lynné . '"Heaven's wrath" * *Producing a high level of phonic gain, not just that, even had the most offensive attacks on her sleeves, as expected of Millay.* Lynné : She never disappointed me! *cutting Noise* '"Lynne-san and Millay-chan are doing a great teamwork" ― Aoi''' "They both not just doing a teamwork also producing a high level of Phonic Gain, even higher than the records, As expected of Lynne-san and Millay-san" ― Sakuya "Sword and Bow, they might not match for teamwork, but as long as their heart are in one, they can break through anything." ― Genjuro "Oh~ Sword.. Phonic Gain... Heart as one .... and the injury of 7 years ago huh... as expected, that girl is the key. I guess I can't stand and watch. I think I better make my move now. *leaves*" ― Ryoko 『Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.』 Millay : *unleashed a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides.* Lynne : HAH!!!! *Wielding Ame no Habakiri as a pair of long-swords, Lynne joins the swords at the hilts and spins them rapidly, producing fire around the blades as part of a rushing attack. "Fiery Windblades"* Noise are finally been eliminated. "Yay! *high five*" ― Lynne & Millay All : *relieved* Raydra : Thank goodness. Dravise : Riki and his mother are also safe too. Dragren : Its a happy ending. For now. Drazeros : Are you came here for wiping the vibe? All : Hahaha! *chat* Genjuro : Happy Ending huh? ... *look back* Looks like it just another beginning. "Ryoko-kun...?" ― Genjuro Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series Category:Symphogear Series Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Symphogear Chapters